<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>London by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053369">London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Movies, Character Study, Gen, Single parenthood, Yuletide Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion builds a nest for the future and considers the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts">seren_ccd</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marion lets out a sigh as she shuts the door to her apartment, then kicks off her heels.</p><p>She could – should – be in Cairo right now.  Instead she just had a satisfyingly interview with the head of the British Museum, who was looking for a new curator.  She would spend the next few years here, until the baby was old enough to travel, and then try to figure out if she wanted to keep the kid in Britain or send him to boarding schools.  </p><p>There was an underlying note of bitterness in the thought.  Indiana should be here, of course – trying to talk her into or out of putting the kid in a safe, staid, boring place.  Instead, she had to pick and choose by herself.  It wasn’t that she couldn’t do it alone; it was that she was annoyed that she had to.</p><p>It was a risk.  Having a child alone.  Going into this job without anyone to back up her beliefs and findings.  Even living in London without access to all the things she’d come to love in the Himalayas.  </p><p>But she was Marion Ravenwood.  She’d lived through worse.  She’d come out the other end of it all with a baby and a new job – more than most people got.  </p><p>The truth was the truth.  She had no idea how to find him.  And if Indiana wanted to take part in bringing him up, he knew who to ask to find her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>